Dressed for Rio
by selfdepricatingdoctor
Summary: Just a little adventure between Amy and the Doctor when they get lost on the way to Rio.


Dressed for Rio

The TARDIS slammed to a hault throwing her two inhabitants into the railing and each other.

"My apologies Miss Pond she made me do it," the Doctor said righting himself and straightening his silken red bowtie. The red headed Scott pushed herself up from the railing and fixed her skirt that was in disarray, "Well just don't think you can get my skirt off that easily, Doctor." Amy pointed her pale finger towards him pursing her lips then let out a gentle chuckle. The Doctor let out an awkward laugh and turned towards the control console to hide his pink face, "Right then," he cleared his throat, "Amelia Pond, are you ready for a day of sun and relaxation?" "I can't wait, Doctor, no monsters, no aliens, and most of all NO running." The Doctor smiled as he spun towards the door, "Well then miss Pond welcome to the wonderful, absolutely lovely, RIO!" he pushed open the TARDIS door to reveal a hazy orange atmosphere void of life with few stars. Amy walked up next to the Doctor and looked out and below to find the TARDIS just hovering in circles, "Wonderful. Lovely," she said stepping back from the door and trudging up to a chair in the control room. "no..NO…" the doctor slammed the door then reopened it to the same effect, he ran up to the control, "I set it to Rio 2015 I don't understand we must somehow have gotten stuck. It will take a few minutes to get out but look, look at you Amelia, you got all dressed for Rio and I've ruined it for you, there must be some way I can make it up to you." He walked over to where she sat a few feet away. He knelt down and slowly placed his shaking hand on her leg. "Is there any way at all I can make this up to you?" Amy looked up into the Doctor's eyes confusion set like a mask on her face. "What do you mean, Doctor." Amy asked inquisitively scooting the Doctors hand from her leg. He let it drop beside him where he knelt. "Amy, I've had many companions in my years, some I remember and some I've quite nearly forgotten, but you, my Amelia, you I can never forget and can never get out of my head. Your hair is red and flowing like the sandy hills of San Helios. Your eyes beacon to me like the stars of distant galaxies the only unfamiliar star in the universe and beyond. Your skin is vibrant as it blushes when you are angry. You, Amelia Pond, are the most beautiful woman I have met in any of my centuries alive. And I need you to tell me what I can do to make you happy again." Amy stared astonished at the Doctor's confession. She had always felt a slight tension when they were together but that was to be expected of companions that spent so much time in a little police box that was bigger on the inside maybe what she thought was just companionship was also bigger on the inside. She stammered trying to think of what to say as the Doctor leaned in closer, his brown hair hung limply over his sparkling eyes; she hadn't realized how attractive he was until now. She had always thought of him as being smart, silly, and passionate, he was so passionate it was almost hard to handle. She wondered if maybe he was passionate about everything, not just saving planets, "I suppose we could…well..um…try a few things." Amy forced through uneven breath. She swallowed nervously, the Doctor's face lit up and a huge smile forced its way across his cheeks. "Geronimo!" he shouted as he lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the controls. She squeaked out of surprise she had no clue he was capable of lifting her. He set her down gently next to the ketchup and mustard controls and pushed her hair out of her face. He grabbed her oval cheeks between his long fingers and leaned in close. His lips were pulsing warmth to hers though they had not yet connected when he whispered. "I have been waiting a long time to do this, Amy Pond." "The boy who waited" Amy whispered back. The Doctor laughed as he brushed his lips against hers briefly. Their breaths quickened and Amy tried to hide her blushing. The Doctor breathed warm air that smelled of far off galaxies into Amy's mouth and her eyes rolled back as his tongue traced her lips around just the very tip tickling her skin. She couldn't take it anymore for a man that claimed to have waited so long for this he sure was taking his time! She grasped the brown locks on the back of his head and pulled his face to hers crushing what little distance had remained between them. Her inexperienced lips smashed into his, her teeth gripping and tugging at the plump moist mass of lip that belonged to the Doctor, while the Doctors tongue traced and tangled hers. She wasn't sure if it was his years of experience or if it was a timelord thing but her breath was gone and not to be regained for a while. He pulled away from her lips and out of breath she asked, "How are you so good at this?" "Overconfidence" he responded un-latching her arms from him. "What are you doing? Are we done? Was that it?" "Patience, Amelia Pond, Patience." He smiled and stepped back then began undoing his bowtie. He flung it onto the chair Amy had previously been sitting on. He then took of his overcoat and threw it onto the same chair as the bowtie. Amy's heart began to race as he unbuttoned his shirt. He looked at her expectantly as she gasped realizing she was still wearing every article of clothing she had put on this morning. She kicked off her boots and removed her jacket throwing it on the now accruing pile of clothes on the chair. She heard two heart beats quicken as the Doctors mouth began to gape when she grabbed for the hem of her shirt. She started to slowly take her shirt off and before it was halfway off she felt lips caressing her torso up towards her breasts and then hands replaced hers on the shirt as the Doctor lifted it off her head chucking it carelessly behind him as he leaned into her, pushing her back against the controls. The TARDIS began to shake as they must have pushed a button on the way down but neither of them stopped to fix it. The Doctor's mouth drew its way down Amy's stomach until it was at her skirt where his teeth gripped the edge and began pulling down. He slowly pulled the skirt all the way off followed shortly by her tights and underwear leaving her entirely naked sprawled on the controls. The Doctor stood up and as he began to unbutton his pants he was interrupted by pale fingers and pink lips. Amy took control unzipped the pants and pulled them off all the while licking the Doctor's skin down from his belly button the edge of his boxers. "Really Doctor, Solar System boxers?" she asked as she looked at the planets on his underpants, Jupiter covering a bulge in the fabric. "Oh shut up!" he said ripping them off and pushing her back against the controls. He slowly moved his hands down from her shoulders sketching ancient symbols with his fingers as he moved over every curve of her body finally making it down to where their two bodies met. He took his length up in his hand and slowly slipped it into Amy. She let out a sigh unknowingly as he gently pushed all the way in. She grabbed at his arm and back and gripped tightly her nails digging at his flesh. He moved back and forth slowly increasing speed. Amy moaned softly as he began breathing heavily with the exertion. The Doctor leaned down and kissed her muffling her moans. He picked up speed to the point where he was in time with his hearts. Amy couldn't take it, it was like nothing she had ever felt before and the shaking of the TARDIS only added to the pleasure. The Doctor snuck his hands under her back and lifted her up onto him. The gravity forced her down and she let out a loud moan which she stopped with a bite of her lip. The Doctor carried her from the control room into the closest bedroom which happened to be his. He threw her down onto the galaxy sheets letting it slip out. Amy begged for more, her eyes enlarging as she pouted her lips. The Doctor took one look at her huge eyes and pouted lips and shoved it into her so hard it elicited a scream from the redhead. She was becoming so loud it was making the Doctor even more confident in his ability to please her. He thrust with all his force grunting as he slammed into her. They were both sweating profusely it was beautiful to him the way her forehead glistened as her hair stuck to her face and her makeup began to drip. Her eyes were rolled back and only the whites and a small crescent of green could be seen. Her mouth was hanging open in the shape of an O and the Doctor had to divert his thoughts to prevent ending the amazing moment they were having. He continued his strokes slowing down then speeding up again to keep things going as long as they could both hold out. Amy's breathing was getting heavier and her moans longer, the Doctor seeing this might be over soon slowed down to the point where one couldn't even tell if he was moving. Amy continued to moan as her heart pounded out of her ribcage and butterflies flapped in every part of her stomach trying to free themselves. Her veins pulsed with warm blood and every part of her was burning to the touch. The Doctor began moving faster again and used his hand as well to add even more to Amy's pleasure. Amy tried to hold out as long as she could but his hand was much too much and so she gave in and let every part of her feel the amazing warmth all the way out through her head and toes. She arched her back as her breath left her. The Doctor having seen Amy glow with the blush of climax couldn't help himself and he pushed all the way in then let himself too feel the joy and release Amy had. She smiled as hot blood coursed through her veins. The Doctor, completely out of breath collapsed on top of her and laid there until she pushed him to the side. Doctor…. Doctor I think we should get stuck more often." "Why yes Amelia I believe we should." The Doctor smiled and rolled to his side and put his lips up to her ear. "Now get dressed, were going to Rio."


End file.
